A Special Little Pumpkin
by TheKurttomyBlaine
Summary: It's Halloween, but a little Blaine Anderson is sitting at home with his mom. It seems like it'll just be a normal night of watching Disney movies for little Blainers, but he did not count on a little sparkly boy to turn the evening into something much more. Kiddy!Klaine.


**A special little pumpkin**

A/N: It's vacation now, so I am bored ALL THE TIME and I thought I'd write a little drabble. I don't know if it's crap, but hey, it's not meant to be a masterpiece. English is also not my mother tongue, so my vocabulary isn't that extensive. In this, Blaine's mom is a very caring woman who's not uncomfortable with little Blaine telling her he thinks Prince Eric is pretty. Just so you know. Just, let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters in any way.

* * *

When Helen Anderson came into the living room on the night of Halloween, she was greeted by a sight that made her heart melt a bit. Her little nine-year-old son was sitting on the floor in front of the couch holding two DVD's in his hands, staring at both of the boxes with an adorable little frown that looked like he was about to solve the biggest math problem of all time.

"Is everything alright, Blaine?" she asked and her son looked up at her and slowly shook his head.

"No…no, I can't choose mommy! I want to watch the Little Mermaid, but I already watched it last week and I don't want Cinderella to feel like I don't love her anymore.. Because I do, mommy, I love Cinderella too, but Prince Eric is so pretty and-".

Helen tried not to laugh and put on her most concerned face possible. "Well… we wouldn't want Cinderella to feel left out, would we? You know what little Blainers?" Blaine scoffed a bit at the name (I'M NOT LITTLE ANYMORE) but shook his head.

"I think, because it's Halloween and all the other kids are already staying up later, you can stay up later too, and you can watch both movies. That way, Cinderella won't feel left out, but you can still watch pretty Prince Eric. How does that sound?"

Blaine's eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically: "That sounds great mommy, thank you! I love you, you're the best!"

Helen chuckled and ran her fingers through little Blaine's curls. "Love you too sweetie. Now, you just watch Cinderella first and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

Blaine ran to the TV, put in the disk and cuddled up against the pillows on the couch, a little blanket all around his tiny body.

He didn't even care anymore that none of the other kids had wanted to go trick-or-treating with him; this was so much better and even though he'd seen the movie a dozen times before, his eyes never left the screen.

He barely heard it when his mother whispered in his ear that she was going to take a bath, but if any kids rang the bell, he should just give them some candy. This was no problem; Blaine could take care of himself just fine.

* * *

This happened a couple of times and Blaine always got up, offered the kids outside some candy and went back inside to watch more of the movie.

When the movie had just ended and Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after, Blaine heard the bell ringing again. And again. And again, this time along with the sound of someone frantically hitting the door. Blaine sprung up from the couch and ran to the door. Outside the door stood a boy, with glitters all over his face and a beautiful dress, much like the one Cinderella had worn in the movie. Blaine thought he looked beautiful.

But the boy also had tearstains all over his cheeks and looked in total panic. Just when Blaine was about to ask what was wrong, he heard a loud voice from the streets. "HEY STUPID FAIRY, WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? CAN'T YOU JUST FLY AWAY; YOU HAVE YOUR STUPID FAIRY DUST DON'T YOU? DON'T RUN FROM ME YOU LITTLE FAG, COME BACK, I JUST WANNA PLAY! "

Now this situation Blaine recognized and after one more look at the face of the crying boy, he pulled him inside of the house and closed the door tightly after them. The boy immediately started crying: "I'm so sorry, I know you don't know me, but I was just so scared and this house was the closest so I ran here, but I don't know what I was expecting. These boys were so mean and they were hurting me and they ripped my clothes and I just ran I'm so sorry."

Blaine just put a hand on the shoulder of the boy and the boy immediately stopped talking and looked up at him.

Blaine smiled and said "It's really not a problem and I love your dress. It looks like Cinderella's dress and I think it's very pretty. I'm Blaine, by the way. "

The boy smiled softly and wiped the tears out of his eyes: "I'm Kurt. Do you really think my dress is pretty? The others just laugh because dresses are for girls…"

"Of course I think it's pretty! Not as pretty as Cinderella's dress, but that's the prettiest dress there is. Nothing is prettier than Cinderella's dress. Except maybe Prince Eric. Prince Eric is the prettiest thing in the whole world!" Blaine rambled. His face lighted up like a little candle while talking about Prince Eric and slowly Kurt started smiling too.

"I think you look a bit like Prince Eric...," Kurt whispered shyly and this made Blaine beam like never before. "REALLY?" he asked?

"Yeah… your hair looks a bit like Prince Eric's hair and you have pretty eyes…"Kurt whispered.

At this point, Blaine had a smile on his face that looked like it was physically hurting him and taking the little boy's hand, he asked "Would you like to watch the Little Mermaid with me? I was just going to watch it and it's not safe for you outside."

Kurt shyly nodded and the two boys went back to the living room, where they both crawled under the blanket and very quickly, the boys were laughing and singing along and the horrible kids from outside seemed to be forgotten.

* * *

When Helen got downstairs again she was not expecting to see the sight before her. Her son was still on the couch of course, but she had never seen the little boy sitting next to him, wearing what seemed to be a sparkly dress. Her son was laughing louder than he had in weeks though, so the initial shock wore off pretty quickly.

"Blaine?"

The little boys jumped about half a meter in the air and when they turned their heads towards her, Helen found it hard again not to laugh. The way the boys acted completely synchronized was almost comical.

"Blaine, can you tell me who this boy sitting on my couch is?"

With a huge smile, Blaine got up and walked to his mom. "Mommy, this is Kurt."

"And how do we know Kurt?"

Blaine got a little more uncomfortable at this and with huge innocent puppy-eyes he started talking.

"Well… there were some mean boys on the street and they were calling him a stupid fairy and he was really scared so I let him inside and I know I shouldn't let strange people into the house but he was crying and his dress is very pretty mommy and it wasn't safe on the streets, those mean boys were going to hurt him!"

Helen took another look at her son, who was looking at her with the biggest eyes she'd ever seen, like he was trying to convince her that he was telling the complete truth with some kind of force coming from his eyes, and a look at the small boy on her couch, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Honey, I know you were trying to do the right thing here and you did, you really did, but I need to know Kurt's last name so I can call his parents. They are probably going to be worried sick."

"It's Hummel. My last name is Hummel," a soft voice from the couch mumbled.

"Kurt Hummel. Well, Kurt Hummel, I'm going to call your parents so they can pick you up, but you look like you're freezing! I'll make you some hot chocolate too and then we can all watch the rest of The Little Mermaid."

At this, Kurt nodded, Blaine jumped next to him on the couch again and Helen smiled to herself, thinking that she sure had one special little pumpkin for a son. And while she was turning around to get the phone, she could just hear Blaine whisper: "I changed my mind. Prince Eric is not the prettiest thing in the world. You are much prettier," and thought to herself that maybe this was not the last she would see of little Kurt Hummel.


End file.
